My Love, My Darling, Let's Play
by Suboi Airi
Summary: It was how they fit so well into each other that made them perfect. A functional dysfunction. Honestly? They wouldn't have it any other way. Rated M for mature themes and future sex.
1. My Love

Hihi Minna-sama~~~ Suboi Airi desu~~~

This time I'm here not with a GermanyxJapan fic.. but with a Japanx[secret character] fic Kudos for those of you that can figure this out~~ The name would be revealed in chapter three. ^^

Okay, so there's not much plot in this story, but I did want to delve in to the mechanics of such a couple if they were in a good, kind of functional, and long lasting relationship. So here I am~~ ^^ I do hope you like it.

Warning, rated M for dark themes, lots of mentions of sex, obsession and kink. If you want sex, please wait for chapter three. Chapter two would deal with the other side of the relationship. Where there are more mature themes. If you no like any of this, please close this tab, or click the back button. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE OF ANY DELICATE SENSIBILITIES BEING PUT TO TRAUMA :D

* * *

The bed. The floor. The counter. The table. The sofa. The onsen. The chairs. The grass.

In the bed room. In the living room. In the kitchen. In the garden. In the guest room. In the library. In the garage. In the car.

Was there any place in the house where the other had not yet had him? Not that he minded of course. He enjoyed it immensely. Though that would never escape his lips. He wondered if he should feel trapped. Stuck in a place where everything reminded him of the other. The other's scent. The other's taste. The other's skin. the other's ministration on his own pliant and willing body.. Just the thought itself made him excited. Perhaps he would be punished for it. Being excited without him. But how could he help it if everything reminded him of the other?

It's not like he could go out and simply walk around to stop thinking of him. He had tried before. When he went too far. The other found out about it. The result was painful.. and not in a good way. Usually he liked his 'punishment's. For that one, he felt that he did not. But it was fine since the other made it up to him in the most _delicious and wonderful_ way. Besides, he knew that the other was insecure. Of what he did not really know. Could it be that the other thought that he would leave him? No. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Not when the other had already given him so much.

Perhaps the other was not sure about how faithful he was? But why would he be? In all his life, he knew the horrible pain of being left behind. Abandoned. Thrown away when your worth was gone. He knew the feeling of being used. Everybody left him. Everybody. Except him. Why would he leave the person that was always there for him throughout thick and thin? The person that had never once abandoned him? It would be foolish and ungrateful.

The other cared for him. He knew that. He just felt guilty that he may not care as much for the other as the other did for him. It was horrible. The other gave him so much.. But what had he done for the other...?

He did not work, nor did he take care of the house despite using it and always being inside there. Whenever he tried to talk to the other about working, the other would point at the pile of paperwork that he did daily and say that he was working. He was working for Nihon. He was working for Japan. The Land of the Rising Sun. And that working for that means that it was already more then enough. That he need not ever work for money to support anything because he was already supporting the whole entire country of Japan. Besides, the other would point out. Just himself working was enough for the both of them. More than enough actually, and truthfully, he could say nothing to that.

When he asked about helping out in the house, the other frowned and did not want it. The other claimed that he was 'much too delicate and pure to be doing such menial work or go around getting sore and dirty by washing and cleaning anything.' He had argued back of course. His 'soft hands' may become 'harder and perhaps even calloused' if he did do the house work, but he was a man and not a woman. He had pride and duty to do things to help around. He would not simply sit there ad be treated so lavishly without giving something back in return. He would not be spoilt and dependent. He could not simply sit there and do nothing like the women from Chuugoku-san's house from the olden days, where their feet were bound to show wealth and lavish fortune. It was to ensure that they would truly be taken care of. _Or was it there to prevent them from running away?_ He shook his head at the thought.

The other made him happy. He would not throw that away.

Well in the end, the other conceded and had finally let him take care of the house. So now he took care of the house. He swept and polished and mopped and tended to garden. He took note of what stocks were running out in supply and asked the other to get them, and he also made the food. He did his work proudly and made sure that everything was perfect for the other when he returned home.

He knew the he other may not care about such things, but he knew that the other took his time to notice his efforts. To comment about them or praise him. Sometimes to point out something he had missed but he would know that it was missed purposefully. The other knew him too well. And he knew that 'punishments' were always enjoyed by both. No matter how painful it could become, it was always pleasureable and always had him begging for more. Well, except for that one time, but as mentioned before, it was made up for. And the harsher the punishments, the more caring and thoughtful the other was to him after it.

The other had always paid attention to him. He would try to make everything as perfect as he could for him. If he was thirsty without realising it, the other would lovingly hand him a glass of water. If he was sore, the other would try to make things comfortable as possible. The other always knew what he wanted and tried his best to fulfill it, from buying the newest manga release, to getting his favourite food, to giving him gifts that he had wanted but never could ask. The other knew him the best out of everyone. Perhaps even himself, for he would have things ready before he craved them.

Even during those 'games' and 'punishments', the other would make sure to take care of him. Everybody had their limits. He never crossed the limit. Not once. If that did not show that the other adored him and loved him and cared for him, he did not know what did.

...So the other was a little possessive. But it was worth it.

The other had done so much for him. He had stuck by always. He had made sure that he was comfortable. He made sure the other was never lonely. He gave him everything that he wanted and needed. Even doing the housework, he knew that that was not enough repayment for all the the other had done. So he tried to make it up in other ways..

He tried his best to never say 'no' to the other. Unless he really was against it,and in which the other would always comply. He tried to always know more about the other. He tried to make him happy. he hoped what he was doing was good enough, but he knew that was not the case. The other had done too much for him to ever be able to repay even a fraction of it. But he did what he could. He stayed always undeniably faithful, he tried to always please the other whenever the other wanted, and do what the other liked. He always followed the rules of what he could not do, which was basically only one rule. To never leave or run away from him. He would never do that.

His life was perfect the way it was. The other was the only company he would ever need to be happy. And he knew that the other would be pleased to know that he believed in it whole heartedly.

* * *

And that is Kiku's side to the relationship. Have you guys guessed who Kiku is with yet? The next chapter will show us more hints on who it is if you haven't guessed ^^

Well that's all from me ^^ Please review and give me support~ I would love to hear your opinion on it ^^

Suboi Airi


	2. My Darling

Yay~~ Second Chapter of the fic~~~ If you cannot figure out who this is, the next chapter would make it very clear.

Warning, Rated M for obsession, mentions of past abuse, prelude to sex, references to kinky sex, mentions of killing and death.

Unbetad so please excuse any spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

Tch. How annoying. Foolish little bugs who want to only gain power. He had no respect or thought for them. None at all. After all, should they actually rise in power, they wouldn't know what to do with it. They would grow paranoid and may make disgusting decisions. They would only cause destruction and pain to Japan. Nihon. His one and only beloved other. And that was unforgivable. There is only one being on the earth that could get away with causing his Land of the Rising Sun pain, and that was totally and only himself. Not some pathetic being who only thought of himself. Call him a hypocrite, but he didn't care. Nothing had reason to him when it came to Japan.

As for his business... Well, lets just say he ensured that those in power would be the one who actually thought of Japan more then themselves. They knew that there was something watching them and that should they tip any balance between night and day, well, the only thing they were sure of is that they would regret it. The had seen the looks on the corpses, and no matter how hard they could be, he knew none would ever forget that. They knew their place. He ensured it.

..Himself? Why how nice of you to ask. He was the darkness behind the night. Not always known or seen or even acknowledged sometimes, but always there. Always watching. And when he decided to make his presence known? None would forget. None would go against. They gave gave up so much to be damned, and he would be their damnation. Their ticket to Pain and eternal Hell.

Of course, having the job description of his, means that he was always in danger. He didn't mind it. Not at all actually, he found it quite nice. He dint mind being in danger as it kept him sharp and always aware. What he did mind, however, and he minded so very much, was his other being in danger. He minded that to the full extent. He minded it so much, he always made sure that the other would be as safe as possible. And that included having guards around the house where the both of them lived together.

..And he meant _around_ the house not _in _the house. Tch. Why would he want those insignificant things to ever even catch a glimpse of his precious other. He would hide him from the world if possible, but unfortunately it was not. Whatever it was the crux of the matter was that his other was exactly that. His. Nobody else's. And he would remind his other of that as much as possible, all the time, everywhere he could. He wanted to sink inside the other's skin, tease it, mar it, leave his mark on every inch of him, claim him completely and wholly, let his precious wrap and clench around him with his seductive and needy warmth, taking only him and being his and his alone. Inside and outside. To make his mark, his brand and his ownership. To make himself never be able to be forgotten.

Who would want people watching them when he did that? Well he did not mind, but he was very much certain his other would not, and that was what mattered. Plus he was sure the other would not like it if he had 'guards' around him in the house all the time either.

Yes, him being him with his job and his very being means that being around him was dangerous. Especially for those he was close to. Only one, thank goodness, but he would unleash his wrath on anyone that tried to hurt him. Anyone and everyone. So it was no wonder he had panicked that one time when his other had stepped out of the house and somehow managed to elude the eyes of the guards. The possibilities of the bad things that could have happened were endless. Being hurt, being raped, being mugged, being kidnapped, being kidnapped and raped, being forced to join something he did not want, being murdered... He could not allow that to happen. Not ever. Once was already too much.

Of course he had to let the message sink in to the other in the form of a punishment. A more real and actual punishment... He doubted if either one of them enjoyed it, but it had to be done. He had hurt his precious and wonderful other... and not in a good way. He was angry at himself for a long time for that. He still was. He had failed in being a proper guardian once again and the other had to be punished as well for his mistakes. What was he if he could not protect the only one who could even accept him even after what he had done? Nothing. Pathetic. Useless. Absolutely disgusting. He had tried to make it up to the other, but no amount of care and apologies and pleasure could erase the fact that he had failed. He didn't deserve his precious other.. But he couldn't let him go. He wouldn't. Not the one person that actually cared for him. Accepted him. Forgave him. Loved him even. Thank Kami that is did not happen again since. He would not be sure what he would do.. Once was already bad enough. Now twice. He would never let the third time happen.

The guards? What guards? Did those guards exist in the first place? If nobody remembers you, and you are not there, did you even exist in the first place? Well he remembered.. But he remembered their screams and their pitiful attempts to beg their way out of it when they realised they had no chance rather then they themselves. It only served to disgust him further. Failures without any pride and could not even go down with any semblance of honour. Some desecrated themselves as he approached and cut them down. Pathetic. ...Did remembering that count?

Of course soon the other wanted freedom, just as he knew the other would. He did not cage him up unwillingly. He could not. He would not. If he wanted to fly.. if he insisted to fly.. if he would fight him seriously and aim to win to fly... he would have to let his other go.. It was painful to even think about.. It twisted his organs inside of him and made his heart scream in agony. It made his eyes water and spill. He was pathetic without his other. If he left, there would be nothing left.

It had happened once. The other had tried to forget about him. It hurt.. It hurt so badly.. But there was nothing he could do about it. He watched from afar. He watched at those bastards used the one thing that was so precious to him and throw it away once they were done. He wanted to wring their necks. Stab them all over until they could not be recognised at all. Make them go through a hundred times the pain that the light of his life had to go through because of them. But he couldn't. Because that was not what the other wanted. Because that would show his tracks and prove that he had not gone away from his precious other even when his other wanted him to disappear. So he stayed silent. He stayed silent and only watched, restraining himself both physically and mentally from doing anything brash as both anger and sadness and regret washed through him. Anger at the shitheads of a thing that dared to hurt his precious other, sadness at his darling that was being hurt, and regret at himself for making it that Kiku would run away from him and be hurt by another.

Yes, he was the reason that his most cherished person left him. Because he had not properly treated the other. Because he did not see the other's worth. Because he could not appreciate the other at all. Scorned and scoffed at him and hating the fact that they were always together. Hurting him because of that. He was stupid and foolish, and he had leaned his lesson. With a regret he could barely manage to carry. When Kiku had left, he chased immediately. At first with confusion on why he could not let the other go. And later in realisation of how important Kiku was to him. His beautiful chrysanthemum. He could never give him up. Not before. Not then. Not ever. Could never separate from each other. It was made all the more painful to see what his actions had caused the other. Caused the most important flower in his life.

Then one day, he lost some of his control. When the other lay on his dreaming while tears slipped from his eyes, he crept in and wiped the away. He cupped his face and stroked his hair. He was the only person that could make him feel tender after that. The other woke up. He ran away from the others sight. From then on the other searched for him. At least, searched for the person who held him that night. The other did not believe it was him. Though it was understandable and expected after all that he had done, it hurt even more. But he grew numb to the pain. Until it happened again. The other lying on the couch book hiding his face, his tears, his stress. That time when the other woke up, he had no time to run away. From there the truth spilled from him. That he had never let him leave in the first place. He had chased him always. Never disappearing. He expected the other to rage and curse and scream at him. It didn't matter. He was already numb.

He did not expect the other to ask him not to leave. He did not expect the other to ask him to stay. He did not expect the arms encircling him. He did not expect the whisper of gratitude and forgiveness.  
_  
"Thank you... Thank you... You were always there right..? You never left... Please... don't go... Don't let me be alone again... Please.. Stay... I don't mind anymore.. The past doesn't matter.. Just don't let me be alone.."_

Not from the person that was the most precious thing in his world. The only thing that he ever truly cared about. Not from something he had thought was lost to him forever due to his foolishness.

He could not deny him anything, unless it was unsafe. He could not do anything against him. Not when he wanted to do chores, something very clearly beneath him, or try something different, or spend time together. Not his every want and definitely not his every need. How was it that his one person could make him, a hard and cold blooded killer, turn into mush in an instant?

And do not use the word love. It is much to overrated, and much to shallow for the bond that the two of them possessed with each other.

Whatever it was, his other liked him enough. He had to. If he did not, he would be crushed. And his beautiful and kind and perfect other would not do that.. right? No. he wouldn't. Not after how much he liked how everything was. He hoped that it was enough to always keep them together. Forever. The two of them. Life would forever be perfect then.

Jingling his keys, he opened the door and announced his arrival back home. "Tadaima" He called out. The answer came almost immediately.

"Okaerinasai. How was your day?" Came the smooth voice of his Light. With the voice, the body soon made it's appearance, and did it look as delicious as always.. And the outfit... He let his eyes trail the other's body appreciatively. The other had a blush on his face. Due most probably due to embarrassment of the outfit, even though he looked absolutely delicious in it, and what he could tell was excitement. Good. Looks like they would have another pleasure filled night. Noticing his eyes trailing up and down his body, his beautiful other blushed even more.

"D-Do you like it..?" A blush, facing down, hesitatingly giving him shy and approving seeking glances.  
"You know I do." A very pleased and approving look, coupled with growing excitement.  
"T-That's good then..." A deeper blush. Happiness at being approved of.  
"Kiku?" A smirk and a lecherous grin.  
"H-Hai...?" He could see the other's excitement grow at being called.. Imagining what would be coming next.. Adding to his own anticipation.  
"Come here please.." A proposition. One that was quickly and readily accepted.  
"E-ee.. Hai.." The sound of soft footfalls as the other came closer.

They both wanted to be here. They both wanted this. If this was not perfection, he didn't know what was. Two halves of a whole.. meant to be from birth. The precious Light, complementing to his own Dark. Balance.

* * *

And that's it ^^ Next chapter will be.. well, you can guess XDXD

And I'm sure you would be able to guess who this is now huh? ^w^ Hope you like the pairing~ Please leave a review to tell me how I did ^^

Suboi Airi


	3. Let's Play Pt1

Hihi Minna-sama~~! Ogenki desu ka?

+sigh+ It's been quite a trying time for me.. future uncertain and dark and scary... But good thing I already had this written ^^; I know I should be continuing my other fic right now, but noooooooo motivation. 3 +sigh+ I really hope that ilfe gets better soon. Pray for me peps~! Really... Pray... OTL

Aaaaanyway, this is smut chapter, so yes, if you no like, kindly no read. WARNING: Vivid imagery of smut. BJ, Humil, Power Play, Bondage, Dressing Kink, Spanking, mentions of toys, 'punishment' and I think that's it ^^ If you no want to read the smut but you want to know who is the special other, I'll add the name at the bottom A/N. ^w^ Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

Kiku padded silently up to the other, His head was down in humility and his hand in front of him, hiding what he could. Not that he could hide much with the outfit he was wearing. A thin sheer top that just covered his crotch showed everything he wore inside while exposing creamy, smooth, lean legs. His chest was firmly bound with one thin leather strap, just covering his pert and pink nipples, already half hard due to the friction and pressure they caused. His crotch was barely covered. A thin and lacy thong wrapped around his hips and covered him while it rubbed his already excited entrance. Not only that, he wore it so that instead of tucking down his slightly swelling shaft, it was tucked up at a twelve o clock angle, exposing itself at the top.

Kiku could feel the other's eyes dragging themselves slowly across his body. He could feel the intensity of the gaze and only getting further tuned on, when he felt his body want to arch to where the gaze was. It was embarrassing, being so needy to the other, but he could not help himself.

"Dont cover yourself up... Let me see you.." Came the soft, deep coaxing voice of his other.

He stopped. His already excited body flushed at that. It was just so embarrassing.. So.. Arousing.. Exposing himself to the other. He felt a shiver of excitement flow down his spine and land firmly in his crotch. His eyes darkened a fraction due to the lust. Pupils dilating from excitement. He nodded hesitantly.. shyly.. and lets his hands fall limply to the side. Exposed, he could feel the others eyes roam over him with even more ferocious intensity then before. He whimpered slightly at the sensation. Kami-sama.. This man.. How was it that he could get so excited with just a look from this man..?

Kiku felt his back arch slightly forward when the others focus were on his chest, somehow knowing that his nipples were harder then before.. and the strap was not helping in the least. The movement made the strap shift, causing pleasurable friction against him. He bit his lip slightly to refrain from making any sounds. Under that golden stare, he felt so small and open. He looked away, cheeks dusted red with embarrassment and excitement. He clenched his fist in an effort to keep still as the gaze drifted downwards to his crotch, where his shaft made an involuntary twitch at the weight of the stare. By then his face was a deep shade of red.

Why had he decided to wear such skimpy and exposing clothes..? Why did he choose to use the strap..? Why had he decided to wear the lacy thong instead of his usual underwear? Why oh why did he wear it in that way..? What on Earth was he thinking? He mentally berated himself as the eyes trailed along him. He wanted to cover himself up and hide. Why on Earth did he think that dressing in such a way provocative would be a good idea..? He trembled in effort of keeping still. Shame burned through him. The fact that it aroused him made him all the more ashamed.

Ah! What was he thinking? He probably looked ugly and slutty and like a complete cheap whore. Nothing at all sexy or even the least bit attractive! He snapped his hand in front of him and crouched down to hide as much as possible. Hie eyes clenched shut in shame. Who would think some street slut who opens their legs to anybody who would give them a single Yen was attractive at all? It was shameful and disgusting and-

"Utsukushii."

...Huh..? He opened his eyes and hesitatingly looked at the other.

"Utsukushii. Beautiful. You. Kiku you are so beautiful.. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen.." The golden eyes came closer and a hand reached out to cup his chin, pulling his face and gaze upwards. Those eyes were tender and lovely, but intense and sharp, digging though him and making him speechless.

"You are beautiful.. So, so beautiful... Beautiful things should be hidden, but they should not hide themselves." The other hand reached down to gently remove his own hands from giving him any decency. "I want to see your beauty.. I want to see you bloom.."

Kiku could only follow those eyes that held his every fiber of being captive. He dimly felt his hand being gently led away, but he could not focus on that. He could only focus on the golden eyes that sucked him in. But he could still hear the words. Bloom? Bloom...? What did he mean by- His eyes widened, and he flushed again.

"I-Iie..!" He jerked his chin away from the hand to look down in embarrassment. Hands returned to the position they were before. H-How bold..! How forward..! ...But how so exactly like the other... "That is too...! Hatsukashi...! I am not beautiful...! Please do not look at me..!" He cried out, hoping that the other would listen, but knowing the other would not. Or was he anticipating the other's refusal...? Embarrassing...

A soft sigh could be heard from the other. A sharp but amused and entertained word. "Kiku."

He found himself being pulled towards the other and held firmly, against a warm and familiar chest. "Kiku.. my beautiful darling.. You are beautiful." The words continued before the other had any chance to protest. "And have you forgotten..? There is no need or point in hiding yourself." There the other's head dipped to place the mouth directly at his ear, making Kiku shiver with excitement at the feeling of the warm breath. "I've already seen all of you so many times before." Kiku's breath skipped slightly at the other spoke. The words only further making his blood run south.

"I've seen you on your back. I've seen you on your side. I've seen you with your hands and knees on the floor. I've seen you spread eagle. I've seen you missionary. I've seen you sixty nine. I've seen you pressed against the wall. I've seen you with you're legs up in the air. I've seen you tied up, legs spread wide, ass open. All calling and begging for me. All needy and wet. Gasping for breath after each scream of pleasure. I've seen you with toys inside you, pleasuring you as they moved and vibrated and thrust inside of your hot, wet and needy hole, getting sucked in by it hungrily, and you, writhing in pleasure that you could not dispel. Do you really still want to hide from me after all that..?" The voice drawled out, velvety smooth and thick and rich as dark chocolate.

Kiku let out a soft and slow moan as those images flashed through his mind.. He remembered them.. Yes he did, and the memory only drove him to further excitement. The feel of the other's skin oh his, playing with him until he could take no more. Begging and pleading he would gasp and moan out his words, whining when they were ignored and whimpering when they were listened to. He remembered the feel of those toys inside him, and the weight of the other watching his hole as they did their work to cause unbelievable bouts of ecstasy.. The other had seen everything of him, inside and outside.. He knew it well, and shivered again at the thought, small hot sparks making their way down.

"I see you remember..." The voice drawled out, pleased. "Don't hide from me.. Don't hide your beautiful self away from me.. Will you deny me a chance of seeing what I adore and admire so much..?"

While Kiku still disagreed on the beautiful part, he let his hands slowly be removed by the other. The wight of the gaze landed right on his crotch one again, and he stifled a gasp at the sensation on his already half-hard shaft. His hands then chose a new place to cover. His face and his mouth. His face to hide the burning red on his cheeks, and his mouth to prevent any more sounds from escaping him. He was being so lewd and so shameless in front of the other..

A deep chuckle resonated around him and he peeked up at the other's amused face. Golden eyes glittered with lust, amusement and.. satisfaction..? He.. he wanted Kiku to be embarrassed...! And Kiku was going right accordingly all the way...! His cheeks burned once again with embarrassment. It was all a ploy... To do what exactly..? The thought of it being a ploy and having something happen to him make Kiku apprehensive, but excited. Anticipation ran though him. Was he going to be 'Punished'..?

"Kiku, Kiku, Kiku.. What did I just say...? Dont hide from me, yes..? I thought you were going to listen.. but then you go and hide your face away from me.. I think you need to be punished, ne..?"

Kiku swallowed a lump in this throat. His body trembled in slight anticipation ah he meekly nodded. "A-an how will I be p-punished..?" he inquired hesitantly. He felt a cold thrill when he saw the other's smile.

"Fold your hands behind you." Came the command. Kiku obediently did so silently. He felt his arms cross each other and a piece of soft leather bind them to that position. He was surprised when the other locked a collar on his neck and bound it to the leather on his arms. Should he struggle with it, he would feel it with the collar tightening around his neck. It would be uncomfortable, he knew. It was not the first time he was using this. It would definitely not be the last.

When that was done, the other checked the binding properly, then proceeded to lead Kiku to the door.

"! E-Eh..? N-nani..?"  
"Shh... Daijoubu desu... Think of it as part of your punishment, my precious Aibou."  
"D-Demo..!"  
"It's only outside..."

Kiku was firmly led out to the garden. Outside of the house, and it's hiding walls. Of course the garden was also hidden from the outside world with it's stone walls, but it was so much more _public_. Anyone who could climb a wall could see them. See him in the outfit..! "N-No, please, I-"

His words were stopped by a finger placed gently on his lips. "Shh... It's alright.. Besides... It's punishment. It's not a punishment if you liked it is it..?" The velvet voice said huskily, causing more blood to pool downwards. Kiku nodded hesitantly, and let himself be led out the doors of the house.

Stepping out, he could feel his face flush in shame, embarrassment and arousal as he was bathed in the sun's bright rays. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, and here was Kiku, bound, exposed, and collared by his other half. The chance was there that he would be he would be spied on. Gossip about and publicly humiliated. But that somehow that risk and chance only managed to make him all the more aroused.

"A-Ah...!" He gasped out as he felt his other's hand grab is ass, disturbing the band of the thong, making it press harder against his entrance. This of course, was not unnoticed by the other. He could practically feel the others smirk when he realised he did that, and hastily tried to rectify himself. "N-No, wait, I-Mmph...!" His words were cut off by a ball-gag being inserted between his jaws and the tell tale feeling of it being locked in place as the other strapped it firmly there.

"Dont speak" Was the only words that accompanied it, followed by one word of command, "Move."

Kiku was marched around the perimeter of his garden in that position. One hand skillfully kneading and groping his ass, making sure to disturb the thong that was rubbing against his now very turned on entrance, another hand playing with any part of him they wanted. Sometimes they would cup his cheeks and stroke his face, other times they would trace the muscles of his abdomen, other times, they would play with the strap on his chest, making him jerk and twitch with pleasure. By the time they reached the back of the house, not even one whole circle of the garden, Kiku was a needy mess. His legs were buckling from under him, he was gasping and whimpering and near moaning whenever the other teased him. His back arched sometimes and sweat slid down his temple. His body was trembling with excitement and need, his member erect and straining against it's confinement and his nipples hard and pink.

Urged by the hands of the other, Kiku willed his trembling legs to stay strong and move to the bridge of the koi pond, occasionally stumbling and stopping when the other made a bold move on himself. At the middle of the bridge, the other pulled the band of his underwear harshly and Kiku could do nothing except collapse, a moaning, gasping mess. The only reason he did not fall down flat was because of his other's quick reflexes that caught him as his legs decided to be come useless.

He was gently lowered to the ground as he still gasped and trembled with pleasure. His whole body was flushed with excitement, as could be seen from the obvious arousal and the now very dark and lusty glow his eyes had. He moaned softly as he touched the ground and was put in a sitting position. He looked at the other with pleading eyes, whimpering when the other's hands still continued to travel his body. Another bout of pleasure made him close his eyes as he moaned, arching his back and leaning forward to rest his head on the other's chest. He breathed heavily, eyes still closed, and tried to take in as much of the other as he could from what little he had. The scent, the warmth, the feel of the chest and arms that moved to cradle him. It added on the the experience of his pleasure filled mind. After a few moments, he opened his eyes,though still lidded and gazed up at his other half, eyed dark, and hazy with lust.

The other was gazing back intently at him with tender molten red eyes. He blushed and looked away. His Darkness could always make him feel that he was truly seen and appreciated. Loved. Like he was truly the only thing in the world that ever mattered. Like the whole world disappeared but the two of them. That thought was cut abruptly when he felt the band being played with again. He moaned again at the sensation feeling his ass jerk back in hopes for more. There was none, of course, his mind knew but his body refused to listen to him anymore.

"Oh, you like it?" the teasing voice sang out, chuckling as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Kiku did not want to answer. He tried to keep still, but his efforts proved worthless as he was shifted to be leaning on the other's knee and his bottom was suddenly spanked hard, disturbing the thong's band at his entrance, and a hand pulled the strap, making him cry out in pleasure, pain and need. Gasping, he could hardly think anymore. He dimly knew that there was something wrong with the situation, but there was so much pleasure and he wanted more of it that it made it hazy.

"Answer me when I ask you a question."

Another tight slap on his now reddening cheeks made him cry out again. Gasping for breath that was hindered by the gag, he tried to uselessly form words. Oh god, how he wanted it. He wanted it and he loved it, and he needed more.

At the third smack, he gave a rather loud cry of pain and pleasure, ass jerking to meet the hand halfway. After which, he was half sobbing for breath after trying to gasp for oxygen between his moans and pants, he nodded harshly. He was beaded with sweat from his excitement and pain, and he probably had drool escaping from his mouth due to the multiple cries and moans, but the one thing in his mind was not appearances, but pleasure and how to get more of it. He pushed his hips back to give pressure to the hand that was now stroking it tenderly.

Then he was guided to the railing of the bridge. "I'm going to undo your arms, so once I'm done, hold the railings okay..?" Kiku nodded in response, knowing that if he did not, his punishment would drag longer, and he was already just too needy and impatient to try and make it stretch any longer then necessary. One the bindings were removed, Kiku obediently crossed his arms on the railing and waited for them to be bound. Even the collar strap was bound there in the same fashion as before. Once he was sure the other was satisfied with the work, as felt and seen from the gaze, he discretely wiggled his becoming sore tush as he positioned himself in the most comfortable way. On his knees, trying to make sure that his sensitive bottom did not press against the wooden boards of the bridge, even though he knew it was smooth and polished.

A pair of hands trailed around him and gently cupped the sore cheeks, rubbing them and stroking them softly. "My poor precious darling..." The voice whispered in his ear. The other's body was pressed gently on his front, as the head nuzzled Kiku's own noggin affectionately. "Sore..?" he purred out. "Needy..?" he let his voice dip in time with the motions of his hands as they inserted his thumbs between the globes, following the lead of the thong and pressing firmly where he was the most needy.

Kiku keened in reply, arching his bottom back and his back forward towards the touch. "Aaah.. Ahh.. Mmph...!" He nodded frantically again. He was so needy. His rock hard and weeping rod was straining so much against the fabric. "Mmph!" he cried out, begging the other to please give him what he needed to much.

"Very well."

He felt his legs be spread further and the hands removed from where they were to stoke the insides of his thighs and the head placed right in front of his crotch. He looked down to see what the other was doing and felt more heat rush to his cheeks and crotch at the mischievous gin the other gave him.

"Mmph..! Mmpth Mph- A-aaaah...!" His voice that seemed to want to oppose what was going to happen next got cut of by a long moan as the the other darted out a pink tongue and licked the head of the slightly exposed member. It twitched hard in response to the attention, beads of precum that was there oozing out becoming a steady trickle. The tongue continued to give it long and lazy licks before the mouth slowly covered the head and have a slow and gentle suck. The feeling of heat and attention being directed here just felt so _good_. Kiku was lost in a haze of need as his body simply ached for more. He needed more. He was already close and he needed more. He needed more more _more_.

Kiku begged as hard as he could with a gag firmly in his mouth. The other obviously got the message as he began to slowly lick the top of the shaft, licking and sucking it slowly and gently, listening to the increasingly frantic cries of need. The member itself twitched and trembled at the attention that was just so good, but at the same time not enough, trying it's best to break out of the confinement it was in. Still, the other did nothing but play with the exposed part, licking and sucking away the 'tears' of the weeping shaft, earning long and stretched out moans from Kiku's lips.

By then Kiku's eyes were clenched shut, his fits balling up as he tensed and tried desperately to release himself from some of the onslaught of pleasure caused by the other skillful tongue and mouth. His breath were short and sharp gasps as he struggled to breath between the sounds that were escaping from him. His eyes shot open and a loud gasp emit itself when he suddenly felt fingers slip between his cheeks to teasingly rub and play with his entrance. They pressed the thong harder inside and rubbed it all around the edges before puling the string away and releasing it so that it snapped into place, causing more red hot sparks of desire to flow through him.

Then the tongue seemed to switch targets. Instead of just focusing on the sensitive head, the started to suck the lace covered heavy sacs beneath it. Slowly, they moved up to suck the covered parts of the rock hard shaft, making sure no part of it's underside was left unattended.

The other's hands had to grip his hips tightly in order to stop Kiku from jerking his hips to the pleasure on both sides. His upper body was twisting and writhing as much as it could with the bonds that prevented them from doing much, and his legs trembled with desire, sweat giving them a lovely sheen. It was not long before his cries died down in favour of breathing as much as he could, eyes shut against the world once again. He only wanted to concentrate of the delicious heat and touch that was given to him in the hopes that he could get more and enough to actually cum instead of being dangled on the edge like that. It was altogether much too much, but oh so little at the same time.

The other paused to look at Kiku's flushed face as the cries slowly become silent and raised an eyebrow at the slight tears that were welling up in the brown eyes.

"You really want this dont you..?"  
Kiku could only nod.  
"Kiku..?"  
He looked up facing the smoldering eyes.  
"Say my name."

Suddenly the gag was off his face but before he could say anything, Kiku felt his engorged length be released from it's confinement and be swallowed whole by a very hot and wet mouth. He nearly screamed. Instead he gave a loud cry of pleasure that only became louder as he felt himself reaching his climax. It did help that the fingers that where playing with his entrance before were now actively sliding themselves between the walls and effectively wriggling themselves around, making him feel stretched and even more pleasured. The other being the only thing in his hazy, lust fulled mind, Kiku struggled to form the other's name in his mouth amid all the cries and moans. He was almost there.

"Aaaaah! K-Ku- Ahh! Kur- Kur- Aaaah!"

He was so close. just a little bit more and...

"**Kuro!**"

White blinded him as he came hard into his Darkness's mouth where it was swallowed hungrily. The sucking still continued until every last drop was squeesed out of him. Spent, he collapsed where he lay with a heavy sight of bliss as he swam of the hazy bliss of the aftermath. He heard the other chuckle slightly and looked up with dazed, heavy lidded eyes. "K-Kuro..? You.." he whispered out.

"Shh.. Go to sleep if your tired, my darling Light.. I'll deal with it. But you owe me later tonight."

Flushed with the haze of orgasm and embarrassment, Kiku blinked slowly, refusing to let himself sleep and rest. He was not so easily done anymore, with all the years that they had been together, making love four, five, six times in a row, what with their inhuman endurance. He shook his head slightly in the effort of keeping him awake as he felt the bonds slowly get untied and slip off of him. Rubbing his sore arms, he blinked hazily at Kuro before him. Then he saw a chance.

He leaned forward and pushed Kuro down on the bridge. So what that they were in the garden instead of the house? So what if people could see them? So what if words got out? kiku couldn't bring himself to care about such menial things anymore. He positioned himself between the others legs, ignoring the questioning look Kuro was giving him.

Kneeling down he moved his head forwards to that he was nuzzling the other's crotch with his cheek, admiring the tent that pitched and cradled it with his hands.

"You've already given me so much pleasure..." He whispered in awe as he saw the tent become bigger at his touch.

He turned to look into the other's golden eyes that were also becoming dark with lust and gave him a gentle and loving smile, as his hands deftly unbuckled the belt, unzipped the pants, and gently coaxed Kuro's hardening shaft out of his underwear.

"I want to give you pleasure too..."

* * *

And that was part one of the chapter 'Let's Play'. So far, all those who read and reviewed, got at least a good feeling of the secret character. For those of you who didnt read the smut and are still wondering, the character is...

HONDA KURO~~~!

Kudos to all those who could figure it out~! +Confetti+ Which brings me to the next chapter, will Kuro finally get some? XDXD For those of you who have a certain perception of Kiku and Kuro's dynamic relationship, you may be surprised at the next chapter. ^w^ There are some elements in my Kiku and Kuro which I know some people dont really put in thiers, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Untill the next chapter then, Sayounara~~~!

Suboi Airi


	4. Let's play Pt2

Hallo all~ Suboi Airi here~~ Well, this is the last part of the fic, Let's Play part two~ I hope it's done well enough as I switched POVs and it's Kuro that wer are gping to be following this time ^^ Kuro the Super Seme~ XDXDXD

Warnings: Sex, BJ, masturbation, power play, bondage, toys, CBT, Tongue Rimming and I think that's all ^^; Hope it's okay ^^;

* * *

Kuro raised an eyebrow at that. His darling Kiku was being quite bold today.. But he usually did become bolder after orgasms. Or at least after orgasms where Kuro decided to not tease him anymore, not that he could help it. His precious chrysanthemum was just too cute for words. The blush, the stammer, the whole package was just so incredibly cute and beautiful. And sexy. he couldn't have ever forgotten that.

He motioned the other to continue and watched with hungry eyes, as the other seemed to become slightly more shy, ducking his head from his own golden eyes, red still dusting his cheeks from the post orgasm and shyness. Kuro had to smile slightly at that. His light was just so beautiful no matter what he did. He definitely loved to see his light in such a state. He liked to see his sweet flower in all his states, happy, shy, embarrassed, pleasured, post pleasure, you name it. Well, he didn't like it when his darling was sad or scared or angry of course, and he hated it more if someone else was the one who made him that state.

He broke off his musings as Kiku exposed his swelling phallus and stare at it slightly, almost reverently. He watched as Kiku made a small gulp and lick his lips, pink tongue darting out to moisten them. "So.. big..." Soft words floated out of those pink lips, making Kuro grin.

"You like it..?" Kuro drawled, his voice turning husky with desire.

He saw Kiku flush slightly more at that. But those brown eyes never moved away, stuck still gazing at him, lips slightly parted into a delicate 'o'. The only sign he had heard him was the flush and a slow nod. The tongue darted out to lick pink lips again. "Hai..."

Kuro used his hands to lead Kiku's head closer to him. "Do you want to taste it...?"

Kiku closed his eyes and took a breath before opening them again. "Hai.." He responded breathlessly.

his tongue revealed itself slightly as Kiku took a small, slow and hesitant lick to the top of Kuro's shaft. Kuro could feal himself become harder at that already. "Go on," he coaxed. "You already know it wont bite."

Kuro saw him flush a fraction more at that, but dipped his head in to take a longer lick. He let out a short sharp hiss of pleasure and approval at that. Kiku heard it well, and smiled slightly while letting out a breath of contentment, still continuing to slowly coat his shaft in saliva before closing his eyes and nuzzling the swollen organ with his cheek giving it gentle kisses and licks all along the underside. He shifted his head slightly in order to give it as much attention as he could, with one hand stroking the sides he could not reach, Kiku tried to make sure that no part was left unattended.

Kuro smiled at the display before him. It was truly a wonderful sight for his eyes. His darling Kiku was the most wonderful thing to have ever happen. His Light was always to tender and delicate. A true flower of Japan. Kuro used his hands to stroke the others hair softly, keeping away from his eyes and face. He wanted to see Kiku as much as possible while the other kissed, stroked and gently sucked him.

"Oishii ka..?" He murmured to his light, enjoying the sight of those soft pink lips brushed or sucked him slowly, as if it would be wrong to go fast.

"Ee..." The other replied, still reveling at the feel of his dick, nuzzling deeper. "Totemo oishii desu.." He took a slow suck, making sure to lick as well, mewling softly as if to prove his point.

Kuro nodded at that, content with the answer. He then guided Kiku's face up to the tip of his shaft. "Just let it all in..." He instructed, barely waiting for the nod back at him, and slowly started to lead the other's head down to the base of himself, letting that thick and hot mouth envelop him slowly. He was pleased that Kiku was able to take him in whole without gagging, letting his muscles relax through out the process. He was even more so when the other listened to him and took him in without to much as a single muscle twitching at the intrusion. So lovely and pliant, his light was. So perfect. Kuro knew that Kiku closed his eyes half way down, but he didn't mind. That way, Kiku would be more focused on the feel of his dick in his mouth and down his throat. Good.

"Lick" he instructed, and let out a breath as he felt the other carefully obey, using his tongue to lick as much as he could. He could feel the other struggle slightly at that, probably wanting to lick the whole thing instead of only what he could, but that itself made Kuro harden a slight bit more, earning a soft moan from his precious Light. The breath and the vibrations it caused were simply delightful causing Kuro to sigh softly in pleasure. Kiku liked it. Kuro was certain of that.

"Suck" He commanded next.

The other immediately worked that order, giving him a long slow suck. Kuro could feel the pressure all around him as the muscles constricted to make a very delightful pressure against him. He especially felt it when the other swallowed, feeling the muscles clamp down on the top of his shaft that was down the others throat. "Good.." He murmured at the sensation. His Light definitely knew how to make him feel good. He could feel himself swell bigger further at that.

The other responded to his body by letting out a mewl of delight and sucked faster, this time, bobbing his head down in rhythm to try and get more of him. Kuro happily spread his legs wider to give him as much access as possible, earning more feverish sucks from Kiku, even thought it was broken with more mewling sounds. It was like the other was sucking him harder with each suck... Harder, faster.. Hungrily.. It was good. It was very good. But Kuro saw Kiku's excitement growing as he 'treated' him. And now he had other plans in his mind.

"Stop."

The other halted and looked up at him blearily. The sight of his own swollen dick covered completely by Kiku's open mouth, while those brown eyes looked at him in dark lusty confusion, so willing to please and be pleasured was indeed a very erotic one. A Kodak moment he could say, unfortunately snapping a picture now would not be appropriate.

He made the motion for the other to lift himself off and the other hesitantly did so. He lifted his head off, but kept his muscles still, leaving a thick coating of saliva on Kuro's shaft. Not bothering to close his moth, he looked at Kuro with his big, dark, doe eyes in expectation, leaving trails of saliva going down, connecting themselves still with the coated member.

Kuro looked at the parted pink lips hungrily. He wanted to fill the gaps between them. Cut the saliva strings and let them connect with something else.

He must have been staring for quite some time, as Kiku soon took the initiative to come closer to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Kiku positioned himself directly over his hardened cock and with his free hand pulled down the thong that was barely covering him anymore anyway. Leaning his head on his shoulder, Kiku started to whisper his name softly.

"Kuro... Kuro... Mmmh... K-Kuro..." He mewled and whimpered as his body started to rock itself in a rhythm.

'Was Kiku... _Touching himself _on top of him...?' Kuro thought in surprise and disbelief. Spying the free hand that reached for the back, he confirmed his suspicions. Kiku was masturbating on top of him.. A thought that made him horny as hell. Especially when the whimpers from that sweet mouth turned into delightful moans of his name.

"So you want something inside of you huh..?" Kuro said huskily, eying every move, every twitch or jerk, taking note of every breathy gasp that the other did as Kiku fingered his entrance.

"Ahh... Kuro... Hai... H-hai..!" Kiku gasped out in desire, rocking himself back against his own fingers.

"And what is it that you want inside of you..? To thrust inside you, stretch and dig deep? What is is that you want to fill you up?" Kuro asked.

"I.. I... Ah... I want... Mmmh... I want.. Y-you..!" Kiku gasped out. But Kuro only cocked his head and pretended not to hear. "What was that..? I dont think I could hear you.. Try speaking louder and less haltingly." He drawled teasingly. Kiku could only moan in reply.

After a few shaky breaths, Kiku summoned out his answer, louder and less haltingly. "I-I want you inside me! I want you to fill me up, I want you to claim me! Pound into me so hard I can't think of anything else. I want your hot rod s-stuck into my hole and slam me into oblivion...!" He finished off with a long moan as he rested his weight on Kuro, trying to get closer to him.

"Is that so... "Kuro grinned at the response. "Well I'm afraid I cant do that now can I..?"

Kiku's head shot up. At the surprised and disbelieving cry from Kiku, Kuro decided to explain himself.

"You see.. Only I am allowed to put anything inside of you.. " he leaned forward to rest his forehead on Kiku's own, closing the wide gap. "And you didn't have any permission to do that." Immediately he captured Kiku's soft lips and cut off any frantic protests from the other. Instead, he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth and started to roam there, curling and dancing with Kiku's own tongue, and exploring every inch of the hot cavern, sucking and tasting something that was uniquely Kiku.

He could feel Kiku melt into the kiss and start to respond enthusiastically back, all thoughts previously forgotten. Well, this was another lovely way to keep his Precious's mouth occupied, thought Kuro mentally congratulating himself in this victory. He broke it off in favour of nibbling and sucking Kiku's bottom lip as Kiku let out soft breathy moans before capturing them again in a hot wet open mouthed kiss.

Alas, nation or not, both of them had to breath and they slowly parted reluctantly. Kuro watched as Kiku blinked slightly after the kiss, admiring the way the those petal pink lips has turned cherry red and swollen from the abuse. His eyes narrowed ins suspicion though when he saw the beginnings of a coy smile from the other. He became even more suspicious when the other moved closer, so close that they were almost touching and drawled out the next words in a very sexy teasing tone.

"Ne, Kuro... Only you are allowed inside me right...?" Brown eyes shone with teasing mischief. Kuro nodded slowly as Kiku positioned himself in the position before, directly on top of him.

"Then surely this would be okay."

Without much warning, Kiku had aligned his entrance with Kuro's own shaft, and went _down_.

Kuro let out a loud hiss at the sudden warm, wet tightness that suddenly enveloped him while Kiku gave out a cry of pleasure of his own at being stretched and filled. Kuro'e eyes became suddenly much darker in lust and desire. "Twisting my own rules for yourself..?" He gritted out. "How clever of you.." He had to fight to keep his hips from bucking up into that sweet tightness, but he did. Looking at Kiku's flushed and needy face, he almost groaned. Every inch of his Light was screaming 'Fuck me!', from the gorgeous flush, to the open mouth in a lovely 'o', to the half lidded, dark eyes, that gazed at him with pure desire. From the arch of his back that was curved beautifully, to the straining erection that was very clearly needy.

His self control was wavering very much. He wanted to just grab those hips, turn that body around, and slam down hard inside the other.. But he couldn't go back on his words... Damn it..

It wasnt long before Kiku realised that Kuro would not do anything in it and gave out a long high pitched whine that traveled straight to his balls, but he still refused to do anything. As frustrating as it was for him, he knew it would be just as much, or perhaps even more for Kiku who gave out a small groan of frustration before lifting himself up and slamming down again.

This time though, Kuro was ready for it and only released a soft grunt at the wave of pleasure that flowed through him. Eyes dark with lust and desire, he grabbed the other and pulled him close latching his mouth on the pale and slender neck and bit down, marking and bruising the unblemished skin, sucking harshly. He could hear Kiku give out a sharp cry of surprise and slight pain, but that only aroused the both of them more.

With one arm wrapped around Kiku keeping him steady as he searched for more areas to bite down on the neck and shoulders, Kuro's other hand crept up to the strap on Kiku's chest that was not yet removed and pulled it down, fully exposing those hard pink nipples. Skillful fingers pressed, squeezed, and tweaked them around causing Kiku to squirm and give out erotic mewls and yowls at the attention and abuse. All the while those hips did not stop lifting and slamming down themselves on him. Kuro's self control was waning very much. He let out a low growl and but down harder on the new patch of skin his lips attached themselves to. He could feel Kiku's very excited length rubbing against his stomach, as hard or even harder then he was. Kuro knew he would lose himself soon if he did not take control of the situation.

"Enough" He growled out, eyes flashing in deep dark powerful desire. Using what control of himself he had, he timed when those hips lifted off of him, and grabbed them, pulling them off completely and flipped their positions over. Grabbing those thighs, he forcefully spread them open wide, exposing every part of Kiku what should have been decently covered from the sun. The swollen dick was up and calling for attention while the needy, sucking ad still open entrance begged him to fill it again. Kiku himself was wailing in need, twisting himself around and writhing in all attempts to dispel some of that pent up desire that filled him to the brim. It was such a beautiful erotic sight and only served to make Kuro's desire rise.

"Bedroom. Now." He growled out harshly before immediately grabbing the other and half carried half supported his trembling, pleasure filled other to the bedroom, kicking the back door open to not waste any time in getting there. Both were stumbling over each other slightly dazed or crazed with lust and pure canal desire. They could hardly keep their hands off each other as the stumbled to the general direction of the bedroom, bodies pressing against each other, hands twining around each other, lips crashing down on each other. They were a mess of hormones, flesh and limbs, wrapped in a thick coat of lust and pure unadulterated want.

Once they reached the dark bedroom, Kuro all but threw Kiku on the bed. "You've been a very naughty little light, haven't you? Don't think I've forgotten you're punishment. Don't worry. I always deliver."

Sprawled on the bed, Kiku could only gulp with nervousness and full blown anticipation on what was going to happen next. Kuro only smiled at the reaction, licking his lips slowly at the sight at his Light on the black satin sheets. It made his skin look all the more whiter and so much more beautiful. The way the dark eyes gazed at him in anticipation and lust make him want to skip everything at get down to truly fucking his light so hard, he would be sore for days. But that would come in time.. In a long and agonizingly pleasured filled time. For his Darling, of course.

"Sit up, spread your legs and lift your knees." Once again, the other complied with minimal hesitation. "Now dont move..." He warned as he climbed over to tie him firmly into position. A soft leather bind on each thigh that pulled his legs apart as they connected themselves in one smooth strap behind his back. His calves bound firmly to the bindings on the thighs. His lower half completely immobilised, bound firmly to the top half, while spread open to reveal absolutely everything, the thong long gone on the journey there.

After that, Kuro practically ripped the sheer top off the other's milky chest and thew it on the floor. He didnt care enough to see where it landed. The strap that was once around that lovely chest hung limply around those sexy hips. this time he used it to bind Kiku's arms once again to the collar, but this time, not behind his back, but at the front. Then he took a blindfold from the drawer and tied it on. He stopped to admire his handy work. All that black looked exceptionally good on kiku's precious pale skin. It was Art, or something very closely akin to it. Done admiring his work, he pushed Kiku forward, making him yelp slightly at the sudden force and fall on his chest, butt up. Oh, Kiku was excited. it was shown very clearly. Kuro was as well, but he managed to push the thought away for now.

Kuro only chuckled at that. Reaching for the drawer, he pulled out his favourite assortment of instruments. One was a long rod that was attached to a cord. Should the cord be pulled, it would cause the rod to vibrate. The more it was pulled, the faster it would vibrate. It was perfect if he wanted his Kiku to stay still, but did not feel like tying him up. For now, as Kiku was already tied down and immobile there was no real use for it.

He looked at the next item. It was a three inch long, with a two centimeter diameter rod that expanded slowly when in contact with moisture. It could grow up to three times it's original size, but the time it takes to grow to full size took a few hours. Useful when he wanted to tease his light without actually having to have sex with him until later. In which case, Kiku would already be so very willing and waiting for him. Or course, it only worked because after a few years, kiku's body decided to help him out during sex. Without using lube, the hole would become moist enough to let him slide in without causing pain to the other. Exceedingly useful when they felt 'frisky' outside of the house, where lube and straps were strategically places, everywhere. With this toy, it became so much more useful as well.

He shuffled around the items there, taking his time, intentionally making the pleasure suffering Kiku wait longer. Dildos.. Capsule vibrators.. Phallus shaped vibrators... Both with their own remote controls and power levels... Anal beads... Which were very very fun to use, should he wish to make sure the other's hips never stopped moving, even more fun to use if he made sure the other could not come... He paused. What a great idea for a punishment! He made a mental note to use the cock ring, the stuffing, as well as the ribbons once he decided what toy he wanted to use.

Aha! His eyes spied on a humble looking metal rod. Not very long, and not very think, but he knew it packed a whole lot of punch. Perfect. He swiped it and it's remote and reached for the next drawer where he kept the stuffing, Cock ring, ribbons, and other constricting toys were. He didnt want to torture his Kiku too much by pulling out the vibrating cock cover. What he had in store would be good enough.

Kuro reached for that tight ass and started to stroke it, loving the feel of the smooth skin and the roundness of the shape. So cute. So perfect. Using one hand he spread those cheeks apart as wide as possible, smiling at the sight of that pink puckered flesh that was calling to him. He could hear kiku's soft moans at the movement and how his breath hitched at the gaze. Always so sensitive. With his free hand, he started to finger the puckered flesh, reveling in the sight and feel of the hole hungrily sucking him as much as possible. He knew the other was stretched enough from before, going so far as to slam himself down on him, but Kuro just wanted to play around with him. Wanted the moans and wails the other would give him.

Kiku had tried to buck his hips back, but the binds held him tight, much to Kuro's amusement and kiku's ongoing frustration. But that was the point. To punish the other. He wriggled his fingers and scissored inside him, crating so much more gasps and moans from that sweet mouth. But that was not yet enough. Withdrawing the fingers, he used both hands to spread those cheeks and pushed his head down. He could feel Kiku's trembling and desperate tries to jerk those hips back increase along with the volume of his voice as he trailed his tongue around the entrance before going in deep.

He could feel kiku try his best to writhe around and get nearer to the source of his pleasure as the hole massaged is tongue and tried to take him further in. Unfortunately his tongue wasn't as long as he was sure that entrance would have liked. What amused him the most was the words that Kiku was trying to say to him.

"N-ooooohhh... K-Kuro... Ahhh.. It's... It's... Not.. Mmph! C-Clean...!" Kiku said between gaps and breathy moans.

Kuro ignored him. If he really did not want Kuro to do that, why was that hole trying to pull him deeper? He couldnt say it, of course, not with his tongue busy like that. Transferring his saliva in that hole was not something very easy, and he needed it to be wet for the toy and Kiku's own water was not enough.. Cream lube wouldnt work as well as water for this. But he would use it for later. Distracting Kiku with his tongue, Kuro quickly used the containment toys on Kiku. In good time too, he could tell from the way the breath hitched and the telltale signs that Kiku would cum soon.

Once he was done and satisfied, kiku withdrew his tongue from the wet hole. He stuffed the toy inside of it. Kiku was mewling and whimpering from the loss of contact. Kuro could see Kiku's length pulsing, trying to get it's release while being constrained by the toys. A pleasing sight. Kiku trembling from pleasure and anticipation helped as well of course.

"K-kuro... One-.. Oneg-gai... Mou.. Ii desuuuuuu... I wont.. I wont do it again... So... ahhhh... K-Kuro, please..." Kiku begged him.

Kuro didnt answer. Instead he pressed the button on the remote. The lowest level out of three.

Kuro watched as Kiku went absolutely still, then gave a soft scream of pleasure, thrashing around as much as he could as his body registered the sudden and intense pleasure generated from the electricity being discharged inside of him. He succeeded in making himself fall on his side instead, not even noticing it, lost in the complete haze of lust. His constrained member pulsed violently in need of sweet release. Kuro was certain that Kiku could hardly even think, from the unintelligible sounds he was making.

After waiting for a few more seconds, he pressed the second button and watched as Kiku thrashing became wilder and his cries louder. Thrashing around as much as possible, Kiku's hands clenched hard, nails digging deep into skin as he fought against the tight binds that prevented him from releasing the fountain pent up pleasure. His cries and half screams were broken and ragged as he gasped and choked for breath. He used what little leverage against the bonds as much as possible. It wasnt enough. He needed to either be able to release some pleasure, or cum, both of which he could not.

It was then that Kuro decided to move closer to kiku, flipping him on his back and laying his hands on those shaking thighs, pushing them up in the air. The thrashing stopped almost immediately, but the trembling only increased. Harsh screams and cries died down to whimpers and mewls. Kuro loved the effect that he could bring to his Light. He loved the feeling and the shiver that went down his spine when it happened. Hips still jerked around in pleasure, but Kuro knew that Kiku wouldn't be able to stop even if he wanted to. Not with the stimulation he was receiving.

He leaned down and plated a soft chaste kiss on Kiku's lips, before moving everywhere else. He littered kiku's body with gentle kisses and hard sucks he knew would leave marks. They would stay long enough, marking kiku as his and his alone.

The pants and gasps that came from Kiku's lips once again became screams, moans and begs as he turned up the stimulation to the highest This time, it only came in the form of one word, repeated over and over and over again.

"Kuro..! Kuro, Kuro... K-Kuroooooooo...!"

The voice, the sight, the feel of Kiku trembling beneath him moaning and screaming his name like a mantra all went straight down to Kuro's balls. His own need was hard and dripping with excitement, and Kiku's was already screaming for attention and release. He couldnt contain himself any longer. Switching off the toy, he hastily removed it from Kiku's entrance and slammed himself in hard. The scream he received from Kiku's lips echoing around the room. The scream of his name.

"KURO...!"

They stayed in that position for a while, both just panting for breath and reveling in the feel if entering and being entered. Completion. But both knew that neither would do anything yet. All of that before, every single thing. That was just foreplay. The main event came now. A ritual that never changed. Never will will change.

Kuro undid the bonds on Kiku's hands and started to undo the knots on his legs while Kuro took of the blindfold and the collar. It was rushed, it was clumsy, and both wanted them off. They were inappropriate for the main dance where freedom was necessary. As the straps fell off one by one, Kiku wrapped his hands around Kuro's neck and brought him closer. Once the knots were undone, Kuro places his arms around Kiku's waist and pulled them closer as well, while Kiku wrapped his legs around him. As close to each other as possible. As deep in Kiku as possible.

In that position, they stayed for a while. Pulling each other closer, wanting to meld completely to become one being. Going as deep and pulling as deep as possible. They breathed each other's scents and clung hard. Then, in complete sync, they moved.

Moving in complete unison, they danced their ritual. A ritual that made them whole and complete. One definitive being instead of two separate entities.

Pants and breaths filled the room. Only two words being whispered out again and again and again.  
"Kuro.."  
"Kiku.."

Brow eyes could only look at golden and golden could only stare right back. Unblinking, the gazes did not move, frozen in each other's eyes.  
"Kuro.."  
"kiku.."

Two pairs of eyes closed at the same time, and lips met each others halfway. The breathy whispers stopped for that time though both could tell what was in each other's mind.  
Kuro..  
Kiku..

The dance of their tongues stopped as they needed to breath and the lips parted. This time a name came put as a whine as brown eyes closed and a back arched in pleasure. The response was hand moving to pull each other closer again, and a growl of a name.  
"Kuro..  
Kiku.."

One was being filled to the brim with the other. Wanting more contact. Wanting the other to go deeper. Claim him further. The other was digging himself as deep as possible into the other. Wanting to crawl beneath every part of the other and imprint himself there.

Kuro knew he was coming soon, driven further by the whines and whispers of his name as he pounded himself as deep as possible int his Light. The dark, lusty, half lidded gaze that he could not look away from only helped that situation. Everything about his light was so erotic. The way he was pulled in deeper and the way the walls clenched around him to provide that heavenly warmth around him. The way Kiku breathed his name out again and again and again. The way Kiku clung to him like a lifeline. The way those hips would meed him halfway. The arch in his back as he did so. The way Kiku knew exactly how to match him in everything..

He was glad that he had made it so that Kiku could not cum. That way they would come together. But it did not stop him from always ensuring that he would hit the one place that was most pleasurable to his Light. He knew where all of Kiku's most sensitive spots were and he used them. he wanted to be the one that caused him the best amount of pleasure always. To have no equal in Kiku's was his and he was Kiku's. The way it was always ment to be. Two halves of a single whole. Perfect.

It was not long where Kuro started to remove the constraints on Kiku. And from there Kiku started to thrust back harder, slamming himself against Kuro in effort of more pleasure.  
"Kuro.."  
"kiku.."

It was always the same. It never changed. They never wanted it to. The both came together, each other's names on their lips as they smashed their lips against each other in effort to become closer during their orgasms. One being filled by the other's essence, the other leaving his mark of claim inside him. A tangle of flesh and limbs all desperate to pull each other closer. To fuse and merge. They may have done it in different positions, but the end was always the same. Together.

They both collapsed on the bed, both spent and drained. Nether bothered to untangle themselves as they lay in the glow of the aftermath. Kuro made a move to pull out, but was stopped by Kiku.

"I still want to fill complete when I wake up." The light murmured to the other, half asleep already. Kuro nodded and pulled him closer. His little Light was perfect. He moved his hands to stoke the other's hair away from that gorgeous face when brown eyes tried to open themselves again.

"Kuro..?"  
"Yes?"  
"Be here when I wake up..?"  
"Of course."

Sharp golden eyes that usually sent fear into other's eyes were soft and gentle as they gazed at Kiku.

"Kuro..?"  
"Yes?"

"..."

Kuro pulled Kiku closer to him if that was even possible, letting the other snuggle up to his warmth. He proceeded to stroke Kiku's head. He knew his other liked it.

"Kuro.."  
"Yes?"  
"... I love you."

Kuro's hand paused as he tensed slightly. He knew that kiku said that sometimes after a bout of sex.. But he could never get used to it. He could never believe it. Not fully. Not totally. And he could never utter the words back. He tried to realx and pet his head again.

"... So you have said."

He knew that was not the words that Kiku may have wanted, but he refused to lie to Kiku unless it was completely necessary. But he knew that he was slowly believing him. Slowly trusting that perhaps Kiku really did love him. That Kiku would really never leave him.

_I love you Kiku. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much, that one day I'll have to let you go._

Kuro was not sure if Kiku knew how much power he had over him. If he knew that kuro would do anything for him. Anything.

It was foolish, but it was true. And that scared Kuro much more than anything else. The anticipation of the hurt that he was certain would be coming. That one day Kiku would leave him. For whatever the reason, he knew that Kiku would one day leave him. And Kuro knew he would have to let him go.. That was why he wanted to claim kiku so much. To always be close to him, to make sure that Kiku would always have him with him no matter what. Because one day, he could not do such things anymore. That was also why Kuro could never say to him those words back.

"Kuro..?"  
He looked down at kiku.  
"Yes..?"  
Brown eyes looked at Golden ones.  
"I wont leave until you leave me."

Kuro broke into a small soft smile. His Kiku was indeed the most perfect being every to be created. And he was blessed to be beside him. He kissed the other softly and chastely on the lips.

"Thank you."

This time, both of them closed their eyes and slept.

- Omake

Kuro opened his eyes and smiled as he was greeted with the lovely visage of his other half sleeping. Always a sight for sore eyes. It wasnt long before brown eyes also started to flutter as Kiku woke up.

"Had a nice sleep..?" Kuro purred to his other, earning a deep blush from kiku. Kiku looked away and answered still. "Y-yes.." Then he tried to sit up.

It was then that Kiku realised that Kuro was still inside of him and this time his whole body flushed a deep red. "K-K-Kuro..! W-wha..?"

Kuro smiled languidly. "You told me not to take it out."

Kuro could only blush deeper at that before bopping him on the head. "Y-You didnt need to li-listen to me..!" He stuttered out in embarrassment. He then realised that the other was still inside him. "P-Please t-take it out..!" He cried out in deep humiliation.

Kuro just laughed a genuine laugh of happiness and pleasure. Until his fears came true, he would cherish what time he had with the most perfect being in his world.

"K-Kurooooooo...!"

Yes. He would never make the same mistake as before.  
Life was perfect now.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's it~ Hope you enjoyed it and please continue to support my other works~ I may or may not be posting more KxK Pairings in the future, but this fic, I think, really explains the whole dynamic between the two charaters... If I did write one.. Maybe it would be about the previous relationship between the two..? The one where Kuro was so horribly abusive that Kiku had to run away and try to forget him...? I dont know...

Of course, I'm still doing GerPan, and I havent given that up yet, but maybe I would write something with KxK, depending on my inspiration ^^ For now, this fic project is officially over~~~~ Thank you for supporting me and following me all the way till the end, and I hope you have a great day~~~!

Suboi Airi


	5. Announcement

Hey everyone~! Just like to thank all of you once again for your lovely reviews and to inform all of you that yes! I have written the pre relationship between Kiku and Kuro ^^

the names of the fics are

Two Apart

(Where we get to see the real factor that drives Kuro's actions with Kiku and the world and there is alot more on the dynamic of the two of them)

and

Nightmare Not Over

(Where we see the overview of everything that happens between them untill fter the World Wars.)

I have a short smut scene that I have not uploaded, but I think I'll upload it here in this fic under the title

'Prequel'

^^ Thank you for your time and attention~! Hope you enjoyed my works and please continue to support me ^^


	6. Not Enough

And here it is~ The promised smut from before ^^; Hope you like it though I would say it's short and isnt as *ahem* Fulfilling... warned you its a short smippety thing ^^; I think...

...I'm actually kind of sad that only one person seemed to read and from there review for the abusive relationship between kuro and kiku that I wrote despite having quite a few 'go ahead' signals from others... Is it not good enough...? I hope not... :c Still, thank you PheonixBeast for reviewing my stories and encouraging me to go on with it ^^ I really do appreciate it~

Now enough with me, lets get on yo what you all were really waiting for XD

Warning, SMUT XDXD From the time of a more abusive ralationship between Kuro and Kiku. Enjoy~

(OMG! I'M SO SO SORRY! The place that I had this typed out and saved had some joker put the 'change censored words' thing on, and they changed the words 'anyway' and 'help' to 'hamburger' and 'ice cream and frosting' so... Yeah, I totally forgot about that and accidentally left it there ^^; But I changed it now so.. I hope I got everything ^^; Do excuse me if any got missed out ^^;)

* * *

"A-aaahhh...! K-Ku- Mmhhh.. Ku-Ah! .. Kur-ro-Oooohhhhh... M-mou... Ii de-Ohh... Ahhh... Ii d-desu... I.. I.. Aaaaah...! S-streatched... Already...! O-oooOn-negai... Haaaahhh... Dont.. Stop.. T-tease... Aaaaah!" Kiku gasped out as skillful fingers played with his begging entrance. They circled it and teased it, never going in but playing around the puckered flesh at it tried to suck them in. Sometimes they slowly and agonizingly entered shallowly to pull or push the walls open. Stretching them and pushing them apart. It was altogether too much but too little for poor Kiku, already so close, but never close enough.

"Don't stop tease..?" Kuro asked leaning over Kiku's back as he was positioned on his hands and knees. "So you want me to tease you more..? You want me to play with you further? Very well you. I'm in a good mood right now. I'll be gracious enough to grant that request." he said in Kiku's ear huskily as kiku moaned at the sensation of having kuro's hot breath at his ear.

Then the words caught up to his brain. His eyes widened. "A-Ah! N-no..! I- I- please, I nee-oohhhh... I n-need...! Mmph!" his words were stopped by Kuro twisting his head around harshly and almost painfully, kissing him deeply. It was uncomfortable, being twisted like that, but Kiku didn't care and just melted into the kiss moaning. The fingers were still playing with him and he could hardly stand it, but he couldn't protest anymore either. Especially not when the hand that held his face where it was let go and started to play with his nipples. He broke the kiss to let out a soft pleading keening sound when his nipples were rolled around by Kuro's fingers and pulled. Kuro knew that he was especially sensitive around his chest, and it was exploited very much. The keening became a soft half scream when he felt a finger enter him. F-Finally...! He pressed back against it, hoping desperately for more whining and whimpering, making soft mewling sounds.

Still the finger inside him did not move, nor did the fingers pulling his nubs. He trembled and clenched his fist, squeezing his eyes shut trying to control himself. He bit his lip in an effort to control the noise he was making. Kuro was teasing him too much...!

As it was, he could feel a warm mouth press against the arch of his spine. As Kuro moved away from the broken kiss and moved to his back, littering it with bites. Kiku arched his back, trying to get more of his... lover? The finger was still there, and the hand wasn't doing anything else, Kiku could not find more pleasure aside from the pain of the bites and bruising sucks on his back.

"K-Kuro-s-sama... P-pleaaase..." he whimpered out clenching his eyes shut in effort to keep his senses and not turn into a moaning mess... More of a moaning mess anyway. He could still think, and he was quite sure that Kuro wanted to stop that.

His pleads fell on deaf ears as Kuro did nothing except slowly start to rub his nub between fingers. Kiku could only moan. He couldn't even help but moan. At this point, he couldn't keep silent even if he wanted to. Kami-sama the pleasure...! He was certain his walls were clenching around the inserted finger, trying to pull it in deeper, and he could hardly care about how embarrassing it was. No, so long as he got his pleasure he would be better. Just more pleasure. Just a little bit more...

Sweat dripped from his heaving chest as he trembled in delight and pure agonizing need. The fingers there did little to help, and Kiku knew he could not touch himself either. He was so tempted to just screw it and touch himself anyway, anything for just a little bit more. Anything.

His back arched and he lowered his chest to the ground, near his clenched fists, similar to a make shift bow. His panting was so harsh and irregular with the moans and pleads that he could not help but give out. Saliva was dripping down his chin from him crying out so much, but he didn't care about his appearance. Especially not when all his focus was on the slowly moving finger inside of him.

"Uuaaaahhhhh... K-kuro...! P-please... P-Please!" he begged, moaning at the finger slowly rubbing itself against his walls. He lapsed into whines and whimpers when the finger twitched harshly inside of him. He was biting his lips very hard in effort to try and think properly and keep his senses round, though moans and mewls were still exiting his mouth.

He could feel kuro lean over him. "Two things. Don't bite your lip." he said. "Only I can do that. Only I can make you bleed. You and your every being is rightfully mine. You will not mar what is mine."

Dammit Kuro! It wouldn't be too hard, and he wouldn't be biting his lip in the first place if kuro wasn't teasing him...! But it was not like he could articulate his thoughts. Instead, another mewl escaped him. Still, he managed to shake his head at the command. He couldn't stop.. Stopping would mean losing another outlet for all his pent up desire.

Kuro didn't see it that way though.

"Defying me...? How naughty. I guess I need to train you better."

With that, the hand that was playing with his chest was removed and it went to his mouth. Two fingers forced his jaws open and planted themselves there.

"Suck them"

Kiku immediately worked that order, coating those fingers with saliva and sucking them as fast and hard as possible. He was broken by a few mewls of pleasure, but otherwise, his mouth did not stop working the order.

"Better." was the only comment.

Kiku was confused. Did kuro want him to suck faster or harder..? He was already doing as much as he could considering everything...! He gave a strangled cry at that.

Kuro gave a soft "tsk" at the reaction, but continued his words, "Second, you forgot the honourific at my name. If you are going to be uncultured and savage, you might as well not talk at all." and stuffed his fingers further down the throat, almost choking Kiku in the process.

Kiku gave out another strangled cry and stopped sucking, trying to control his gag reflex and his breathing. At was made even more difficult with the haze of pleasure surrounding his every being, making it harder to control himself, much less think.

Kami-sama he was so needy... Kiku's eyes had tears running down his cheeks from the strain and compressed pleasure trapped inside of him. At was quite safe to say he was leaking from any crevice, still mewling and moaning and whimpering from the torture.

He knew he was going to cum soon. His body could not take it. His breath was hitching in anticipation of that event. Soon, soon, just a little bit more...!

The fingers that were toying with him withdrew themselves from him and Kuro pushed him to the floor where he lay sprawled a needy little heap. His body was twitching and writhing in pleasure it tried to dispel, while moan, pleads and begs spilled from his mouth, trying to get Kuro to please continue.

Kuro just stood up, still fully clothed while Kiku was completely naked.

"Whore."

Kiku shut his eyes and curled into a ball. Yes, he was acting like a complete slut, but he didn't mind being a slut if he could just...

"Pathetic."

Kiku's eyes clenched shut. He.. He...

Kiku could feel kuro's unyielding glare at his body and whimpered slightly. He could hear kuro smile and the sounds of footsteps getting further away.

He... He was leaving...? Kiku opened his eyes ad frantically looked around. Kuro was at the end of the room, where the clothes were placed. Taking Kiku's clothes, he left, leaving kiku helpless, naked, needy and completely unsatisfied.

* * *

aaaand that's it ^^; How was it? I'm still awfully nervous about all this smut writing... . Hope I dont get caught or go to hell for all of this... ^^;

Well... do you guys want more..? I'm up for requests if you have any ^^ Though it may take some time...


	7. Never Enough

Kuro: Merry Christmas and have a wonderful New Year, all my little children. My naughty filthy little children who wish to roll in the cesspit of sex and lust by comming on here and reading this piece of fiction. No presents for you this year.. Only true punishment.

Which Kiku would love by the way, should you do it to him, but he is a masochist, now get back in my head and stop scaring my readers!

Hihi all of you who still wish to read the smut I wrote ^^; I for one find it quite funny that this seems to be one of my most popular fics, even though it's basically smut ^^; Anyways, merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you all, hope you enjoy~

**But before that!** I would just like to remind you that this fic is a very mature fic. That means it is not suitable for those under a certain age. Therefore, if you are below that age, I would not suggest you reading this. I'm quite concerned actually. I do NOT want to be the introduction to sex for minors, especially hardcore sex like this kind. So I hope you all know what you are doing when you clicked this story. I withold ANY responsibility for your state of mind after all of this. Better late then never for such an announcement I guess.

Now for all you grown ups, please, fap along to the story~

* * *

It was not the first time this happened to him, and he was certain it would not be the last. As a matter of fact, it happened so much, so often, that he could not even begin to guess how many times it had been.

'Why did this happen to him..?' kiku thought as he laid on the bed, covered with semen and filled with it too. 'Ah...' his helpful mind supplied him with an answer. 'Because I am a betrayer and I deserve it.' A few tears slipped from his eyes.

He could hardly move, completely numb and exhausted, but hypersensitive and aware. He was leaking from his hole, the large amount of cum inside of him creating a steady trickle out and a bulge in his lower abdomen. He could feel it trickling down his legs and joining a small pool where his legs joined. His own member was leaking still, unable to tell that it was no longer being milked, and it hurt as he was practically ran dry. The sticky semen on his body was slowly drying and becoming crusty on his unmoving body. The sheets were damp with sweat and other juices, sticking to his skin uncomfortably, and he was still in the position that Kuro had left him in.

You would have thought he was shared between people, but his master would never allow that. No it was his master and only his work that reduced him into this state. Inwardly, he felt anger and betrayal, but at what and who, he was too exhausted to focus on.

His whole body ached from the sheer amount of physical exertion that he was put through. His throat hurt from screaming.

But no matter how it hurt, he could not disprove the fact that when Kuro did this, he liked it. He loved it even. He could never get enough. It was a mind numbing drug. The way he was touched and the way he was fucked. Hard, intense, overwhelming, It was just so good. So much but not enough, he was always hanging, but he loved the rush and the heady feeling it gave. He was constantly pushed to the edge and dangled there, screaming and begging for more. Sometimes he was pushed over the edge, to the point he could no longer even think, completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pleasure and need.

It was painful. When he was hit or constrained until he felt that he was just going to burst. When he was tied up or twisted into unnatural positions. When he was spanked hard or whipped. But it was what he deserved for getting so much pleasure from Kuro. He was the master after all, and though he hated him, he loved what he did. His feelings were wrong.. Whether the wrongness was from calling him master, or if it was from the fact that he was not supposed to hate him, he did not know, but he deserved the pain, and it felt so good when he was being punished for doing something bad. He could relax more knowing that he was punished for doing something wrong then if he did wrong and got away from it. It was another kind of drug, he supposed. And he craved it so much. Punishment for being the filthy slut that he was.

A toy and a slave, he hated what he was but he loved it so much he could never even think of running away from the master. But it made him feel all the more worthless because he felt that way. Was that the way a proud Japanese man held himself? Used as a fuck toy and loving it? He was ashamed and humiliated.

He was ashamed at how many times this had happened. How many times this happened, and how many times he had, while doing his usual chores, stopped to think about this and how much he wanted it. Ashamed at how much he had neglected his duties so that he would be punished again. To continue to make errors he had long learnt by heart.

He was so, very humiliated. Especially when the master had finished his last blow and proceeded to just stare and stare and stare at his cum covered unmoving body as he struggled to breath and return to his senses away from the suffocating haze of pleasure. Sometimes the master would also move his body around like a puppet 'to get the best view'. Most of the time it would be some variation of having his legs spread wide and open, fully displaying his leaking, dripping privates. Sometimes there was more.

_Once, the master positioned him to have his ass in the air, his weight supported by his front that was pressed down on the bed and his legs, his hands positioned between the space on the bed between his knees. But that sight of him leaking onto his hands wasn't enough for the master. He used his fingers to open the hole, and was greeted with a waterfall. The cum all gushed out, wetting the fingers and his own hands. His mouth that had yet to stop making those odd soft wailing sounds made them even louder at the sensation of the cum pouring out of him like that.. The gushing became a stream that became a trickle._

_Was that it? No. Tongue started to lick away the trickle. From the tip of his cock, to his balls, to his hole. His obedient cock squirted more semen immediately, just as how it was trained to do. It hurt. The long slow licks continued, pushing kiku slowly back into his haze, despite his desperate attempts to stay even the slightest bit coherent. He lost the battle completely as the master soon pressed his lips against his entrance and sucked._

_He was drowning once again._

_When he came back to his senses, he was still in the same position, the semen emptied from him, and the coating of cum all over his body had completely dried and crusted over._

_The master was still there and staring with his usual intensity._

Shame, humiliation, pleasure and a craving tore deep into Kiku as he laid there on the bed, exhausted, fucked completely senseless and numbly detached. He hated it. He loved it. He wanted more.

He could never leave this web that was spun around him. What made it so scary? He wasn't sure he ever wanted to.

* * *

Okay~ Once again, I will note to all of you that what happens here, would not ever be able to happen in real life. Why? Because men's bodies do not work that way. They cannot exert themselves to such a sexual capacity to completely cover another and fill them up. I say this is only possible because it is Kuro, and he is Nation and not entirely human. So please, DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME.

It would probably be painful since too much exertion would cause really bad muscle strains. And it would hurt. Not talking based on experiences, but based on theory. XD

I'll upload something else. Maybe. I dont know. We'll see.

Review~ Bai Bai~!


End file.
